


That Fluttery Feeling

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: And those warm glances.  And the sparkles in their eyes.
Relationships: Thorold Tethras/Maevaris Tilani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	That Fluttery Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dlsrg99.png)


End file.
